Let's Get It Right This Time
by LoveMeSomeJAM
Summary: Oneshot of how I imagine Jim and Pam's 4th of July went.


A/N: So, since I finished Ties That Bind, I've been hit with an insanely huge writer's block. This kind of came to me tonight as I was sitting outside watching the fireworks and realizing just how lonely it is to watch them by yourself. This is a quick little oneshot about how I imagine Jim and Pam spent their 4th of July. Granted, it's not my best stuff but I wanted to get it written before it jumped out of my head. Reviews are great! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Pam sighed deeply as she slipped into her temporary living space. After finding out she had been accepted to the Pratt School of Design in New York, Pam had worked quickly to secure a living situation in the big city. Luckily, she had stumbled across an ad on Craigslist for a couple wanting to sublet their apartment for the summer. They were going to visit their children and grandchildren in California for about eight weeks and decided the extra money would be a bonus. By the time Pam had arrived in New York, they had already been gone for almost a week.

Jim had taken a Friday afternoon off work and driven her to the city to help her get settled. He had been unusually quiet ever since Toby's goodbye party and Pam couldn't quite put her finger on why. However, she hadn't quite felt like herself either. After getting her hopes up about a romantic fireworks-lit proposal, she had to admit that she was still a little disappointed. She had hoped that he would propose before she left for New York. That way she'd have the knowledge that they were about to start the rest of their lives together and it might help the weeks pass a little easier. However, when Jim had left on Sunday without so much as a hint of proposing, Pam began to feel a little uneasy. She knew Jim loved her. But did he love her enough to want to spend the rest of his life with her? Her heart told her yes but her mind wandered to every other possible answer. After spending years of her life with a man that just stuck around because it was easier than breaking up, it still took everything within her to believe that love really could just be love. No games, no illusions, just love.

This particular evening she knew wouldn't be any easier. They had decided before she left that they would take turns making the drive between Scranton and New York every weekend. This weekend had been Jim's turn to drive up. However, he had called the day before with a regretful tone in his voice. There had been a problem with his apartment (she thought she heard something about flooding) and he had to stay behind to make sure the problem got taken care of. Pam had tried to convince him that she would drive to Scranton and he could just come up to New York two weeks in a row but Jim had insisted that she stay. He had mumbled something about not having anywhere for her to sleep before making up an excuse to get off the phone. Pam couldn't figure out why he had been so adamant about her not coming to Scranton. Didn't he miss her? Besides, this was 4th of July weekend. Wouldn't all the repairmen be off anyway?

Pam slipped off her shoes and flopped down on the couch. She began idly flipping through the channels, trying to find something to take her mind off the fact that she would be spending the weekend alone. The local news stations were broadcasting live from Central Park. A huge stage had been set up with various musicians lined up to perform over the course of the day. The fireworks show was to begin at 9:00. Pam had debated going to watch the display but decided against it. She didn't want to depress herself further by having to watch the fireworks alone. Around 8:30, her cell phone alerted her to a new text message.

_Hey! Are you planning on watching the fireworks?_

Pam texted back with a simple "No."

_Why not?_

What's the point? It's no fun to watch them alone.

_Who says you have to watch them alone, Beesly?_

Well, who's supposed to come with me?

_You know, you should just go up to the roof of your apartment building. I'm sure you can see the show from up there._

Probably, but again, there's no point in watching them alone.

_Just go up to the roof. I promise you'll have fun. Please? :(_

Is that supposed to be your pouty face?

_Yes. Now will you please go up to the roof?_

Pam rolled her eyes and slipped on a pair of flip-flops before taking the stairwell up to the rooftop access door. As she pushed the door open, Pam could see flickers of light playing over the dark rooftop. Curiously, she took another couple of steps until the roof was in plain view. Over by the railing was a small table topped with candles and two covered plates with a small cooler sitting on the ground next to it. And standing right beside the table, flowers in hand, was the man who meant the world to her.

"Jim!" she squealed as she ran into his arms.

Jim wrapped her tightly in his embrace, lifting her slightly off the ground. "So, I guess you're happy to see me?" he teased.

"I thought you couldn't come this weekend."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?"

Pam smiled at his adorable lopsided grin. "Absolutely it did." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward her for a passionate kiss.

"Hmm…I should surprise you more often," Jim teased once they pulled apart. "So, I hope you're hungry because I brought dinner."

Jim raised the cover on one of the plates to reveal a stack of ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Hmmm…recreating our first date are we?" she asked with a gleam of mischief in her eye.

"I thought that wasn't really a date. Since swaying isn't dancing and all."

"Don't think you can get by on a technicality Halpert. That was definitely a first date."

"Okay, but I did add something else I thought you might enjoy." Jim raised the cover on the second plate. Underneath were two cups of Mixed Berry yogurt and two bags of French Onion chips.

"Wow. You certainly went all out," Pam said with a false sarcasm. She wrapped her arms lovingly around Jim's neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's perfect. And I love you for it."

"I love you too, Pam. Now how about we go ahead and eat so we can enjoy the fireworks display when it starts?"

Jim and Pam each sat in a lawn chair on either side of the tiny table. Jim's long legs constantly bumped against Pam's, resulting in her sitting with legs crossed, gently rubbing her foot up and down Jim's right leg.

Once they were done with their food, Jim collected everything and put it back in the cooler to be carried down later. He arranged the chairs so that they would have the perfect view of the fireworks display. Just as they were getting settled in, the fireworks show began. Series of red, green, purple and blue explosions filled the night sky. Pam scooted her chair closer to Jim's and laid her head on his shoulder, like she had done so many times before. At times like this Pam felt as though she and Jim were the only people in the world. And for all intents and purposes, tonight they were. She felt something with Jim that she'd never experience before. _Comfort. _With Roy, things had always been awkward and forced. She had done things just because she was expected to and Roy had done the same. Never had they done something just because it felt right. It had always been whatever the next logical step was, no matter what their hearts told them. With Jim, things were do different. She had finally started listening to her heart and she had never been happier.

As she fireworks continued, Pam could feel Jim shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "You okay?" she asked, turning her head to meet his gaze.

Jim kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Never better."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, enjoying the bright explosions of color before Pam felt him moving around again. She raised her head up and turned so her body was facing his. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again.

"Actually, no, I'm not," he began. "It's just…there's something I've been meaning to do for a really long time and I think now is as good of a time as any."

Pam's eyes widened with surprise as she watched Jim slip out of the lawn chair and down on one knee in front of her.

"Pam," he started. "This was originally supposed to happen during Toby's goodbye party but Andy kind of beat me to it. I just hope that you don't think I'm too big of a loser for letting him get there first." Jim laughed nervously before continuing. "I love you, so much. And I would love nothing more than for you to allow me to spend the rest of our lives proving that to you. Pam Beesly, will you marry me?" Jim popped open the ring box to reveal the shiny diamond that lay inside.

Pam's face lit up with excitement. "Absolutely I will!" she whispered through tears of joy. She wrapped her arms around Jim once more and placed her forehead against his. "But I still think you're a loser for letting Andy steal your thunder."

Jim grinned devilishly as he slipped the ring on Pam's finger. "You're going to pay for that, Beesly," he said, sweeping her up into a deep, longing kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Pam looked longingly into his eyes. "That's Halpert to you."

The smile on Pam's face was mirrored perfectly in Jim's as he swooped her up into his arms and carried her all the way back to her apartment. "Time to practice for the honeymoon, Mrs. Almost-Halpert!"


End file.
